Only a Friend
by LytheriRavena148
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is never easy especially if the said best friend is the one and only Sirius Black. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Only a Friend

 **A/N: Well** **this** **is** **inspired** **by** **Taylor** **Swift's** **song** **Invisible.** **This** **story** **just** **came** **to** **me** **while** I **was** **listening** **on** **my** **phone. Please be reminded that this is a muggle fic and they are currently in their high school years. Hope** **you** **all** **like** **it...**

 **Disclaimer:** **Anyone** **you** **recognize** **is** **by** **JKR's** **though** I **am** **a proud** **owner** **of** **Heiress** **Peverell.**

I gave a small smile as I saw him sitting with his best mates laughing about something. His gorgeous lustrous black hair framing his handsome face. His striking grey eyes glinting with mischief. He is the perfect man to showcase the words tall, dark, and handsome. Sigh! He goes by many names, the handsome one, the gorgeous one, a marauder, manwhore(sadly it's kinda true), the misplaced, black sheep, dog (insert snicker), padfoot (only the other marauders call him this), yes ladies and gents I'm talking about no one else but the one and only Sirius Orion Black.

Now a lot of you may ask why I'm looking at him (not ogling) well it's because he also answers to two names only a few people know about; my best friend and Scoob. Yes for the people who read this you have not read wrong Sirius Orion Black is my best friend. You wanna all know how it happened? Well Sirius and I have have known each other since we wore diapers because of our parents. What I'm trying to say is that our family has always been a little bit on the top of the society ladder. You see the Peverells and the Blacks have been living for a long time along with the Potters and the Malfoys and the Lestranges and the all the others. ( **A/n: See I kinda made the purebloods noble, they're related to the crown so in that way we could still keep the pureblood-mudblood nonsense)** We're what some people say came from old money which I think is a whole bunch of nonsense since we're already on the time cellphones, cars, and computers exist. But my mum and dad and all the other "nobles" think it's wonderful to be related to the crown well except for a few who doesn't.

Anyways, we may have met each other since diapers but we both only became best friends when we were two years old. You see Sirius was helping muggle kid. Muggles are people who are poor and have no connection whatsoever to the crown. The other pureblood (people who have connection to the crown) kids were ridiculing Sirius for helping and they were beating him up and I stopped it then we both helped the other kid together. Ever since then we were best friends.

Now here we are back to the present and I'm looking at him again. Things are a bit complicated here at school since no one not even the other marauders know we're best friends. You see when we reached first grade Sirius have already made three new friends whose names are James Potter a pureblood, Remus Lupin a half-blood (his dad was a muggle), and Peter Pettigrew a pureblood hence the marauders were born. All four bestowed with good looks—what am I kidding they're gorgeous! And are intelligent. Because of this girls fawn over them and it's kind of funny in my own little way.

It wasn't that Sirius was ashamed of me befriending new people it was all my fault. I'm a social outcast. That's right I Heiress Fallae Peverell am a social outcast. I was never good at making friends and I'm a little shy. I wear pretty large glasses and I also wear braces. I mean my hair is kinda nice but my eyes are abnormal. I mean instead of having sky blue eyes like my mom and brother or grassy green like dad's, I have kaleidoscopic ones meaning they change color evertime the sun hits it on a different angle. That's why I wear glasses, they sorta filter the colors only showing electric blue eyes. I made the business of my eyes a secret and only my family know about it not even Sirius knows. I also wear overlarge clothes and baggy pants. So whenever you approach one of my classmates and ask "do you know where Heiress Peverell is?" They are sure to reply "I think you're mistaken, we don't have a classmate named Hairy whats-her-face heck I don't think anyone comes to school with that name."

See what I mean? If people see one of the richest, gorgeous, intelligent people friends with someone like me their image is ruined. I don't want people saying bad stuff about my only friend especially after everything that has happened to him. He might not look like it but Sirius have tons of problems. The most obvious one his relationship with his family.

So there I was again looking at him a small smile settling on my face at the sight of him. Sigh!

~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~

"Hey Specs," said a voice from behind me, I smiled. I turned around to meet the figure of the one and only Sirius Black. Classes have already ended a while ago and I have opted to stay under the shade of a tree beside the Black Lake (yes we have a lake in our school). It's a favorite place of mine to study only if no one else was occupying it.

"What's up Scoob?"

"Oh nothing I just want to spend time with my favourite best friend."

"I thought that was James."

"Erm my favorite girl?"

"Wouldn't that be Hestia Jones?" I said mentioning one of his most early "girls" the clingiest one too.

He gave an involuntary shiver. "Please don't remind me, I mean the girl's hot and all but she's a bit too clingy for my liking."

I gave him a small smile. He plopped down beside me and I rested my head on his shoulders. We watched the lake for a while before he broke the silence. God I swear that boy can't keep quiet even for just a minute.

"You know Specs I don't think we've been hanging out enough already I mean your always busy with schoolwork or contests or your little experiments (see the Peverell family are known for being studious we're basically scientists) and I'm hanging out with the others, can't you well hang out with us?"

I looked at him sadly and said "Scoob you know what I am being with other people. For my experiments and whatnot you know I only do it because that's what my family wanted as for hanging out with each other I'm free later and we could climb the trees again like we used to... " I was referring to the number of trees at our backyard.

He gave a small smile at my suggestion and nodded. We waited for a few more minutes before I made my way for home.

~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~

"DUCKY! Come back here you spoiled little brat!" I screamed at my brother Kingston Francois Peverell aka ducky or at least that's his nickname but when I'm done with him he'll be called chopped roasted duck. Wanna know what's going on? Well I was changing after enjoying a very wonderful bath when my brother (insert growl) decided it was a good idea to kidnap my poor clothes leaving

me in my bra and way way small shorts. I was screaming so loud, big loud explosions were heard in my mum's study (probably due to her experiments), dad's study was also blaring, and my brother's taunts were practically shouts. Due to these earsplitting sounds I did not hear the roaring of a motorcycle and the creak of our door opening.

"Ducky you bratty little brother give me back my clothes! DUCKY! I'll pound you into little pieces, i'll add you to the recipe of one of my experiments! I swore. He stuck his tongue at me and ran towards the front door. "Ducky!" I ran after him and that's when I saw Sirius guffawing at us. He looked at me a bit shocked.

"What are you waiting for? Grab him grab that demonic little brat!" I practically screamed at him. He looked at me again for one second before proceeding to obey my orders. In the end we caught the little prick.

I was huffing and wiping the sweat of my body when... "You know, if that's the sight that's going to meet me everytime I visit, I might just pop in a lot more," he smirked.

I gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look. One of his eyebrows were raised up while looking at me more specifically my body and that's when I realized I was only wearing my undergarments.

 **A/n: So this is it the first chapter again I hope you would all like this and please it's alright if you criticize because in that way i'll be a much better writer. So read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Alright Chapter two already. I'm sorry it took a long time for me to update. It's just that I was taking my exams and I was studying really hard. Also I don't have any internet connection. Again I'm really sorry and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If there are any characters you don't recognise from HP it's mine.**

I am now sitting with my family eating dinner looking dejectedly at my food. Mum and dad are doing it again. They always do it, asking every friend (which is just Sirius) of mine I bring with me at home. Questioning them about their grades in school, who they're related to, what they want to do in life things like that. It's a tad bit annoying, I mean just because you're not a sodding intellect doesn't mean you're a bad friend. And last time I checked money isn't a good basis for good friendship either. Also Sirius have been coming here ever since we were two and that is reason enough to think this is ridiculous. Good thing Sirius is already familiar with my mum and dad's probing. He also passes my parent's interviews all the time. Even though Sirius is a big marauder at heart he's really quite intelligent almost receiving straight A+ except for Chemistry (in which he received a B), History (he received a C-) and Mathematics (he got a B-). Though mum and dad didn't really approve of him running away, they still praised him for landing himself with the Potters. If I could I would have him stay at our house and I'm sure Ducky would've liked that too (my brother idolize him though he doesn't want Sirius to know that) but our house isn't exactly big. Actually it's just a normal house. Even though we're purebloods, we don't actually have an extravagant home like all the other purebloods. We Peverells pride ourselves being scientists inventors. Our study rooms are larger than our own bedrooms and every extra room is filled with new inventions or either failed experiments. So in that case I don't think Sirius would appreciate a bedroom filled with dungbombs (something my brother invented, it detonates just like a normal bomb except it spreads out a very bad smell), exploding potions (my fault), and superspeed running shoes (dad's invention he's an athlete of some sort).

Anyways, I was just moving my food with my fork when Ducky dropped the bomb.

"Mum did you know, Sirius saw Spectafail (my brother's stupid nickname for me) in her knickers earlier today..." he smirked. My eyes almost popped out of it's sockets, mum choked on her food eyes livid, dad's eyes are sparkling a wide smile lightening his face (he knows I fancy Sirius which is pretty embarrassing because what kind of bestfriend fancies her own bestfriend? It's like sabotaging your friendship), and Sirius looked like he was stifling a laugh (the nerve of the prat).

"He saw what?" mum whispered.

"Sirius saw Spectafail in her knickers and I think he liked what he saw..." his smirk widening at every word. Dad can't hold it anymore he laughed, mum growled, and Sirius surprisingly was sporting a faint blush on his cheeks barely divisible. Only a true friend of Sirius could see it which is weird because if anyone here has to blush it's supposed to be me.

"I wish," I muttered remembering what transpired after his comments.

 _"You_ _know,_ _if_ _that's_ _the_ _sight_ _that's_ _going_ _to_ _meet_ _me_ _everytime_ I _visit,_ I _might_ _just_ _pop_ _in_ a _lot_ _more,"_ _he_ _smirked._

I _gave_ _him_ a _what-are-you-talking-about_ _look._ _One_ _of_ _his_ _eyebrows_ _were_ _raised_ _up_ _while_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _more_ _specifically_ _my_ _body_ _and_ _that's_ _when_ I _realized_ _I_ _was_ _only_ _wearing_ _my_ _undergarments._

 _I spluttered at him my face ghostly white. He gave me one of his charming smiles in a flirtatious way. A smile that made thousands of girls fawn over him. A smile that broke many hearts..._

 _NOOOO! He mustn't know. I don't want to be like any of his conquests. It's my fault anyway. Why do I have to fancy the biggest heartbreaker at school if not the whole world. Worse he's my bloody bestfriend._

 _I may be a genius a savant but that doesn't mean I won't have to experience an old fashioned panic attack. Nor can I be saved from a heartache. Between the two I don't think which one is much worse._

 _Just as I was debating whether to jump off our school's Astronomy Tower he let out a bark like laugh and said..._

 _"You should've seen your face you look like the time Remus thought he received a D in History. Really Specs you of all people should've known that was a joke. You know I would never risk our friendship like that."_

 _My eye twitched. I didn't know if I should laugh, cry, get angry, or become a madwoman intent on destroying humanity like the psychopath who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Ducky was laughing in the background._

 _"As much as I love the view I really think you should start dressing now we still have trees to climb and I'm not getting any younger, he said."_

 _My eye twitched again before proceeding to grab my clothes and run to my room. Before I closed the door I could hear manic laughter from two people I very much want to kill..._

As much as I was relieved it was all just a joke, I couldn't help but feel a little down at what he said. I bit my lip hoping that if things were different he and I would have ended together somehow when I felt a piece of fried chicken hit my face.

I glared at the perpetrator, my supposed-to-be beloved brother. It was really a bit weird that Sirius wasn't the one who started it since he is the "King of Troublemakers" then again he is usually behaved at our house.

"What?" I growled.

"Mum asked you a question. Been daydreaming about Sirius?" he smirked again. I threw my cake at him.

"What did you say again mum?" I said giving her a sweet smile.

"Why did Sirius see you in your knickers?" her voice dangerously low.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" I said smiling at Ducky. It would be safe to say he started going down the table.

"You see I was just going to put on my clothes after a very really relaxing bath when Ducky here," I said referring to the boy whose brown locks are the only thing visible right now. His body hidden by the table. "Decided it would be very fun to kidnap my poor clothes and have me chase him all over the house," I said giving another sickeningly sweet smile.

"Kingston Francois Peverell!" mum said.

"Erm guess what I suddenly remember there's this project I'm supposed to be working on. So erm I gotta go don't wanna fail now do I?" he gave a shaky laugh then he started tearing out of the room.

I cackled inside my head before mum whipped towards me and said," And you young lady you know better than to run half-naked all over the house knowing that we'll be expecting a visitor. Goodness what if it was the queen—" "Hun I'm sure the queen will have much better manners than bust in front of the door unannounced," dad interjected. "But—" "Now now Hun Sirius is family I'm sure that he's seen Heiress like that before. They've been best friends since they were two I'm sure that they see each other like siblings isn't that right Sirius? Heiress? " said dad.

"Of course Mr. P couldn't have said it better myself. Specs here is the sister I've never had," Sirius said reaching out to muss my hair.

"Erm yeah just what Sirius said, " I replied sadly. I tried not to feel badly of what Sirius said then again it's my own fault for fancying my own best friend. I heaved a small sigh.

"Heiress!" mum hissed.

"What?" I said a quizzical look on my face.

"You zoned out again are you sure you're alright? That's the second time you've been like that today," mum said.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired that's all," I replied. "Anyway what were you saying again mum?"

"Oy Specs it was me, I was just saying since we're on the topic about family how about you come with me this weekend. I've bought a new house that is in dire need of a new paint job and I was wondering if you'd like to help?" Sirius asked.

I frowned, "you're moving out from the Potters why's that?" I asked.

"Do enlighten us Sirius why would you move away from the Potters?" dad said.

"It's just like what you said a year ago Mr. P I need to know I can be capable of my own. I don't want to be dependent all my life. I have to work from scratch somehow and manage myself on my own so in the time of success I can be proud of myself and something tells me that buying my own house would be the start," he replied.

We blinked at him even mum look impressed. After a few minutes "Erm how long did you prepare that speech?" I joked lightly.

He gave a small chuckle and smiled in my direction "Anyway how bout it Mr. P Mrs. P would you allow me to take your daughter to my new home and let her stay there for two nights? I promise I'll bring her back at noon on Sunday. I really would love it if she would come since she is the little sister I never had."

"You do realize I'm older than you right?" I inquired.

"Only for twenty days love."

Mum gave a little frown. "I'm not sure that's wise. Dear is your schedule full for next week?"

My eyebrows scrunched up as I thought of next week, "hmm I've got a seminar to attend for new generation chemists on Thursday and I also need to work on my chemistry project but other than that I'm free."

Mum nodded "just have to check, fine you can go to Sirius' but be sure to study every night."

"Sure thing mum what about you dad? "

"It's alright I guess but is it safe to know that only the two of you will be there?"

"Yes it is Peter's going to be with his mum, Remus'll be doing something geeky and James is going to be with his family," he said.

"Alright then when are you planning to move?" dad asked.

"This Thursday so I can move some of the furniture a bit."

"Ok good luck with that Sirius," dad nodded to him and we continued eating.

Ten minutes later Sirius was long gone and I'm lying on my bedroom thinking, "It's gonna be one hell of a week."

~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~¤Φ¤~~~~~

The rest of the days seemed to pass like a blur. I worked on my project and received an A+ from Slughorn our chemistry teacher though that should be expected from a Ravenclaw.

You see our school "Hogwarts Academy" consisted of four houses and the students are sorted to one of these houses based on our personalities, traits, and ambitions. The four houses are called Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin named after the four founders of the school; Godric Gryffindors, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

The Gryffindors are the athletes of the school. They're also artistic. They value courage, determination, chivalry, and strength of heart. Their Head of House is Miss Minerva McGonagall which at the same time is also the deputy headmistress and our Music and Arts teacher. The Marauders are in Gryffindor. Dad and Ducky are also in Gryffindor.

The Hufflepuffs' specialty is Humanities and Social Science. They're also Botanists. They value kindness. Their Head of House is Miss Pomona Sprout and our Social Science teacher.

The Ravenclaw are the inventors and scientists of the school. We value a sharp mind, wisdom, creativity, and cleverness. Our Head of House is Sir Filius Flitwick and our English teacher. I am in Ravenclaw so is my mother.

And finally the last but definitely not the least (it is the least) Slytherin. The Slytherins are the politicians and at the same time very posh. They value resourcefulness, cleverness, determination, and are supposed to be cunning, ambitious, and have "pure blood" though occasionally there are a few half-bloods. Their Head of House is Sir Horace Slughorn.

Anyways after I passed my chemistry project I prepared myself for the seminar. The seminar was very educational. I was particularly asked to give a speech about my achievements and suggestions that can help other chemists with their work and I was very happy to do so. There's nothing that beats talking about something you love doing to people who appreciate and understand it.

I know I said I was shy and a social outcast but in here I feel like I'm not. The people I am with now are somewhat social outcasts too. We understand each other though we do argue every now and then about the exact number of ingredients needed to make the perfect solution.

Anyways I was pretty sad when the seminar ended though I did try to comfort myself with the fact that I'll be staying at Sirius' for two days.

After class ended I ran towards home and picked up my suitcase and waited for a cab. The trip was 15 minutes from home and I dragged my stuff to Sirius'.

Sirius' house is kinda like ours though it is clearly lacking the smell of smoke from burnt chemicals and whatnot. I smiled at the house.

I dragged my suitcase to the front door and was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened and I was admitted inside by a very rugged-looking Sirius.

"Specs your here! C'mon I've got to show you my bedroom," and he proceeded to drag me towards the supposed room. We went through many obstacles in getting to his room. From a stray sofa to an open can of paint. Paintbrushes, a few spoons, and pillows lots and lots of pillows also littered the house.

I took the time to observe the man before me. Even though he was dragging me like an overexcited puppy (I swear if he has a tail it would be wagging by now) he still loped with an easy grace, a grin clearly shining on his face. There was a smudge of paint on his face and he was wearing ripped jeans and a gray T-shirt. I myself wore faded jeans and a very old-looking shirt.

When we reached his bedroom I cannot stop the grin that was bursting its way to my face. His bedroom represented himself.

Okay so it wasn't exactly done yet but you can already see his stuff thrown haphazardly across the room. Also his room was painted red typical Gryffindor style. Posters of his favorite football team were already on his walls and so does pictures of his friends. There was a picture of two elderly people with two boys. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that the two boys were twins. One sporting unruly black hair the other showing off an air of casual elegance his hair falling neatly in his eyes. Oh Sirius do you know what your doing to my supposed-to-be capable mind? You're driving me to the edge of mentality you know.

I smiled at a particular picture of him and James covered with mud on the wall. Just as I thought my smile wouldn't get any wider, there on his bedside table was a picture of me and him sitting on a tree laughing at some sort of secret joke that only he and I know about.

"Well it's not like your room with plenty of mechanical stuff and lots of interesting things and it's not exactly big but it is comfortable and that's why I like it and— What are you laughing about?" he said.

"You're rambling Scoob, your room's absolutely wonderful," I said.

He smiled looking at me and said, "How bout we take your suitcase so I can show you to your room I think we left it at the living room somewhere."

"Okay," I said.

We walked down the stairs me joking about him getting muddy on the picture I saw on his bedroom when suddenly the front door opened admitting three new people laughing around armed with suitcases of their own and some snacks. They walked like they own the place which in a way they probably do.

Sirius and I stopped so did the three. My mouth hung agape. It was the marauders.

 **A/n: I am really sorry it took me a long time to update. It really has been a hectic month for me. I just graduated from ninth grade The exams were horrible (not really). I suffered from loss of sleep and I was on the verge of suffering mentality. But thankfully I survived only in bits and pieces but survived nonetheless. Anyways guys review please.**


End file.
